1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a quick coupling for a pneumatic manifold on a foldable agricultural planter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Farm implement manufacturers have been making larger and wider implements to reduce the number of passes a farmer must make across a field. In this way, the farmer can maximize his return by increasing his work output for unit time spent in various operations. However, as implements have increased in size, the transport of an implement from one field to another has become more difficult.
To overcome this transport problem, agricultural implement manufacturers have come up with a number of different approaches. With rigid toolbar planters, the implement may be loaded lengthwise on a trailer for towing behind a tractor. Other solutions involve folding the toolbar either forwardly or vertically. One example of a forwardly folded toolbar is the 7200 Flex-Fold MaxMerge 2 planter manufactured by the assignee of the present application. An example of a vertical fold planter is 7300 Vertical Fold Max Merge Planter also manufactured by the assignee of the present invention.
The planter implement is provided with a number of planter units. Each planter unit is provided with a seed meter for selecting a seed and directing it into the planting trench. One type of seed meter is a vacuum seed meter wherein a vacuum is applied behind a rotating disc having a series of apertures for selecting individual seeds and releasing them into a seed trench.
Such a vacuum seed meter is manufactured by the assignee of the present invention as an option on MaxMerge 2 planter. With this seed meter, a single vacuum source, such as a blower, is pneumatically coupled to each of the planter units by a manifold which comprises a rigid plastic pipe. Although this system works well with rigid toolbar planters, flexible tubing must be used to couple the rigid sections for folding toolbars. Flexible tubing, however, increases the pressure drops in the pneumatic system and is costly to manufacture. In addition, the flexible tubing may become kinked during the folding and unfolding operation.